Off Balance/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Off Balance" from season one, which aired on November 23, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. SHADOWS * Twitch: An hour I've been waiting. I don't know why Nikko wanted me to meet here for anyway. * Batman: He didn't twitch. - I did. * Twitch: You? You tricked me! W-w-what do you want? * Batman: Information. On the Society of Shadows. Word is, they've started operating here. Tell me all about them. * Twitch: Hey... there ain't that much to tell! I mean... I only work for 'em, ok? Not with them! * Batman: It'll have to do. Now talk. * Twitch: Ok. ok. They're supposed to have their claws in every deal in Gotham. - In fact, word on the street is they've got something major going down tonight! .................. some kinda new ultra-sound gizmo or something. * Batman: Who runs the show? * Twitch: Strange dude! Strangest things about these guys, come to think of it, goes by the code name, Vertigo. They say he's.... (loud gasp as the Society appears) Please! He- he made me talk! I didn't wanna! * Society of Shadows: No one betrays the Society! * Twitch: No... No, Please! I DIDN'T DO IIIIIITT! * Society: Such be the fate of all traitors. * Batman: You'll pay for that! * Society: May the shadows live forever. ---- VERTIGO AT THE GCPD * Commissioner Gordon: Batman? * Batman: Over here, Jim. * Gordon: I heard Twitch got away. Thanks to a couple of Shadow agents. * Batman: And when I tried to nail them, they used some sort of gas to erase their own minds. * Gordon: Yeah? That fits with what little we know about them. * Batman: But something Twitch said, makes me think they're going after WayneTech's new sonic drill. Tonight, when it comes into Gotham, tell Bullock he should add more guards. Just to be safe. * Gordon: Is there anything you don't know about? I only assigned that detail an hour ago! - - One of these days I'm gonna nail his feet to the ground! AT THE TRAIN STATION * Loader: You don't want us to touch the drill, right, Mr. Fox? * Lucius Fox: Not unless you have to. And be careful! It's the only working prototype from our lab in Chicago. And I don't wanna be the guy who has to tell Mr. Wayne it broke before we got it to headquarters for final shakedown! * Loader: But I thought you said it could be dangerous! * Fox: Well, it's intended for use in building excavations, oil rigs and the like; but... * Harvey Bullock: Relax, kid. That gizmo ain't gonna hurt nobody as long as Harvey Bullock's-- What the...!? -- Who-- who are you? * Fox: What do you want? * Count Vertigo: The first thing I want is for you to stop asking stupid questions. The second, it a powerful weapon, and I think your drill will do nicely. * Batman: And I think you'll do ten to twenty in Stonegate, minimum! * Vertigo: The Batman! I suppose this had to happen sooner or later... -- You! -- Come! We're due back by the tolling of the hour! ---- LOST AND FOUND IN THE BATCAVE * Alfred Pennyworth: But, are you certain the lady in black was working with this Vertigo chap? * Batman: Had to be, Alfred. He'd never have been able to escape if she hadn't shown up! But she was the only one that wasn't affected by his weapon. * Alfred: Weapon, sir? * Batman: That eye-piece of his. I think it gives off some kind of radiation. It must distort visual perception and sense of balance, somehow. Creating the illusion that everything around you is topsy-turvy. * Alfred: My word. * Batman: Not that it matters. Nothing about that can give me a clue about his whereabouts. He mentioned returning to his base "before the tolling of the hour". Which suggests a clock tower or church-bell. Then fled west, yet there's no such structure that could conceal a hideout up within fifteen miles to the west. * Alfred: Might I suggest Master Bruce, that you take a break? If you keep pushing yourself like this, you sure won't know your right hand from your left! * Batman: Alfred! You're brilliant! * Alfred: Yes. So I've heard... * Batman: With my head turned around like that, I couldn't tell one direction from the other. They didn't escape to the west, they went east! - There, Alfred! That has to be the place! AT THE HIDEOUT * Batman: Four against one. Nasty odds! * Woman in Black: I can take care of mysefl, thank you! * Batman: So I see. * Woman: Still, the gesture is appreciated. * Batman: Don't mention it. Just who's side are you on? * Woman: That would be telling. * Society Thug #1: And it would make no difference! * Society Thug #2: As of now, this battle is ended. ---- TALIA * Woman: Filthy creature. * Batman: I've been called worse. What happened to-- My mask! What have you done with it? * Woman: Easier to clean your wounds this way. * Batman: Then you know-- you know that I'm-- * Woman: Hush! Who knows what other ears may be listening. * Batman: Just who are you? What are you doing here? * Woman: My name is Talia. And I too have business with the Society of Shadows. * Batman: What kind of business? * Talia: Personal business, such as I imagine yours must be. * Batman: Point taken. It's a simple enough lock. I can get it open with... MY BELT! * Talia: How unfortunate! * Batman: I appreciate the sympathy, but what we need right now, is a lock pick! * Talia: I know. We make a good team, don't you think? - Now come, quickly. There's no telling what evil Vertigo may do with your sonic device. * Batman: Sounds like you two have a history. * Talia: Yes. The man once worked for my father, until Father at last came to recognize the blackness in his soul. When he learned of Vertigo's intentions, my father sent me as his emmisary, to keep the device out of Vertigo's hands. * Batman: How kind of him. Why should your father even care? * Talia: Because he is concerned for all human kind. - This way, it leads to the lab. * Batman: Lab? What lab? * Talia: Unlocked. How convenient. You do, of course, realize that this is a trap. * Batman: Naturally. But what other choice do we have? * Vertigo: Welcome friends! You're quite right, I have been expecting you! Hahaha! ---- SHOWDOWN * Batman: Your little dizzifying trick won't stop us, Vertigo. * Vertigo: Maybe, maybe not. You see, you'll have to get across this room alive and that may prove difficult, considering this entire laboratory has been rigged to destroy you. Oh, and in case you think that once I go, my disorienting effect will go with me, think again. I've planted duplicate Vertigo devices throughout the room to maintain the effect once I've departed. Goodbye... And good luck. You'll need it. * Batman: You okay? * Talia: My contact lenses! I lost them when we fell! They counter the distortion effect. Without them I'm as helpless as you. * Batman: I don't do helpless. Come on, take my hand! I can get us through this! * Talia: How? * Batman: I trusted you. Now, it's your turn. - Jump! * Talia: How did you know? * Batman: Down! - Stop! - Clear. * Talia: How did you do that? * Batman: Simple, I just kept my eyes closed. * Talia: You what? * Batman: The only way to neutralize the vertigo effect was to rely on my other senses to see us through. * Talia: All right. I am impressed. Now, where to? * Batman: Up. - Going somewhere, Vertigo? * Vertigo: No. It's impossible! * Batman: Nothing is impossible! * Vertigo: Then I will finish you both myself! * Talia: I can't take much more of this! Only one thing to do! * Batman: No! ---- TALIA'S BETRAYAL * Batman: Without Vertigo to lead them, his agents have all fled? * Talia: Yes. The Society of Shadows is no longer what it was. * Batman: Well. I've got to get back this to Gotham City. * Talia: Wait! I can't let you leave like this! - Not with the drill. * Batman: I thought I finally knew which side you were on. I should have known better... Considering that you knew where everything was in the monastery. How could you have unless you were one of them? * Talia: I am truly sorry, Batman! It could have been... sweet! * Batman: This is not over! MOMENTS LATER * Talia: Vertigo has been dealt with, Father. * Ra's al Ghul: Small wonder you seem so pleased. Then your mission...? * Talia: A complete success. I secured this, just as you asked. * Ra's: Then choose a target and test it, Daughter. We must be certain it has survived its ordeal, intact. * Talia: The Batman! He sabotaged it somehow! * Ra's: So even in defeat, the detective manages to achieve some small measure of victory. As you said, detective... "This is not over." ---- Category:Episode Dialogues